Millennium Ring 2
by DragonPiper
Summary: There is another millennium Ring!


My first fic. Please be kind. No flames! Different POV's but, you can tell when it changes. Um.... I'm open to all suggestions! So please R&R!!!!! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. There. Now read and review!

                                                   **Millennium Ring 2**

                                                        Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou Bakura's POV

CLANK!  Whoa! That sure jerked me back into reality. I glanced around me to find the source of the clank noise, and there sitting on the bench next to me was my Millennium Ring? What?! I quickly checked for my ring. It was still hanging around my neck as always. I gingerly picked up  the second ring and compared it to mine. They were exactly the same! But two Millennium Rings? This one had to be a copy-cat. I just didn't understand. Where had it come from? I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize someone standing next to me…

Lexy Anderson's POV

Oh no! I had it in my hands just two seconds ago! But then that woman bumped into me and of flew out of my hand! I frantically searched the crowd for a glint of gold. But instead of seeing gold I saw a whole bunch of white hair. I focused in on the boy with the white hair.  He looked to be about 16, with a pretty fair complexion. I briskly walked over to him, and glanced over his shoulder. He had two Millennium Rings! One had to be mine! I sighed out loud, and he seemed so engrossed with staring in wonderment at my ring, that he didn't notice me standing behind him.  I gingerly tapped him on the shoulder and said, " Um….. That's my ring. Can I have it back?"

Ryou's POV

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone tapped me on the back and said, 

"Um….. That's my ring. Can I have it back?" "Huh?" I said lamely, for I still hadn't processed the information that there were two Millennium Rings, let alone figure out what the person had just said to me.  I turned to face the person. She was a girl about 16 or so, with brown hair and a tinge of blonde. She was about 5 8" with a good figure. She had the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. "That's my ring. Can I have it back?", She stated again politely. I jerked myself back into reality and said, " Uh.. Sure. But…. How did you get a Millennium Item?"

 She stared at me in disbelief and then she ducked her head and blushed." I was just wondering the same thing… Uh, hi, I'm Lexy Anderson." She held out her hand, "Who are you?" I shook it.

 "I'm Ryou Bakura. Please sit down." I watched as she hesitantly sat down on the opposite side of the bench. Even after we knew each other's names she still seemed kind of shy, but I was still ready to jump right into the conversation. I decided to reintroduce myself,

" I'm Ryou, I go to Domino High and am a sophomore. Where are you going to school?"

 She uncertainly shifted her weight on the bench. "I don't really know where I'm going to school… But I am going to be a sophomore and just moved here from Colorado Springs, Colorado two months ago ." (Author Notes: It's the middle of June there okay? I know Ryou is way OOC but this is my story and that's how I want it to be.)

 "But how did you get a Millennium Item?", I asked again. I couldn't figure out how she had gotten her ring when I had one too. 

" My mother was shopping at an antique shop and gave it to me for my 14th birthday, and I…….." 

"Yes?", I prompted, I was anxious to hear this.

 " I have always felt well… a special bond between it and me and I feel really vulnerable when I don't have it." So that was why she couldn't keep still and kept glancing around. I handed her ring back to her, and she slipped it around her neck. After she had her ring back in her possession she visibly calmed down. 

" So, how did you get your ring?" I explained that my father had given it to me and that when I didn't have it I felt kind of odd as well. 

Lexy's POV 

After Ryou had given my ring back to me, I felt calmer and more anxious to find out more about the other ring that he had.

 It was actually a weird feeling. Here I was, telling this guy all about myself and my feelings toward the ring, but the strange thing was, he equally as frightened of his ring as I was of mine. 

I felt more comfortable telling this kid that I had hardly known for 10 minutes what I wouldn't my own mother. What I was afraid of was that my yami might come out while I was talking to Ryou, and well,….. beat him up or something.     

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, what do you think? Good or bad? Should I stop? Tell me! Sorry it is so short. R&R!

Remember I am open to all suggestions!


End file.
